The present invention relates to a drilling device for drilling side portions of large section members.
It is already known from prior art, to cut individual section member lengths by a band sawing machine, starting from a section member having a length of about 6 meters and more.
As it is also known, the single section member lengths are cut through a making cutting line, the individual section member lengths cut to a target measurement being then loaded in succession into a drilling machine.
Moreover, outside of the section member cutting line, other devices are also provided for performing beveling milling operations on the vertex region where the section member sides meet with one another.
It should be apparent that such a provision of further devices outside of the section member cutting line, represents a substantial drawback, since it is necessary to drive the section members being cut from the saw machine cutting line to another machine for drilling, for example, the section member side portions.